


Happy Ending

by FhimeChan



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Reaper!Le Chiffre, Royale Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19918300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Adam dies, but it's not as bad as it seems.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> For the meet-cute prompt [#246](https://meetcuteprompts.tumblr.com/post/127033425170/)  
> A was fatally wounded in an accident and suddenly finds themself looking down at their own lifeless body in confusion. B is a reaper and offers A guidance… but A doesn’t want to do the whole follow the light bullshit. A wants to flirt with the cute reaper.

Adam had always been told that he looked pretty when collared and blindfolded. Now he knew for sure. He would go as far as to say that the pallor of death complemented the black silk and leather.

“Follow me, please,” said someone behind his disembodied spirit.

Adam turned. The most beautiful men he had ever seen was standing there, dressed in a tuxedo and holding a scythe. Blood was dripping from one of his eyes, which was reasonable, considering that was the afterlife and so far Adam had not spotted a single grinning skull.

Wanting to taste the red drops was _not_ reasonable, but Adam had always thought rationality was overrated.

“I’d rather not.” 

The reaper sighed; Adam was mesmerized by the movement of his plush lips. “You can’t go back, no matter how much begging, or bribing, or-“

Adam sat on the bed, which was thankfully wide enough to accommodate his dead body and leave some space for his spirit. He spread his legs. “I mean, I was trying to have a good time before, well, dying.”

The ripper blinked and some drops fell from his lashes to his upper lips, which was unfairly sensual. “I’m Death.”

“Great.” Adam leaned back, tempting the reaper closer. “I’ve been flirting with you my whole life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
